We will investigate whether responses to the GnRH agonist nafarelin distinguish among children with various disorders of gonadal function. Specific hypotheses will be tested to determine whether changes in serum concentrations of LH, FSH, estradiol, testosterone, and biosynthetic intermediates after one injection of nafarelin can be used to distinguish among different categories of subjects diagnosed as hypogonadal or sexually precocious by independent tests.